


A mishap in the waking of your Watson

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Joanlock - Freeform, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Sherlock often wakes up Joan Watson. Partially because he shares custody of her room. What happens when a mistake is made when perfecting the art of waking a Watson?Inspired by this prompt - http://capitangecko.tumblr.com/post/80022354045/youpissedoff-mysandwich-i-love-how-joan-wears - one shot - could be a possible two shot if anyone wants it.





	

First thing first he didn’t mean to. 

-

He had slept in the chair in the corner of her room, they pretended he didn’t do it as often as he did and she would always be asleep when he came in to watch over her so she could never tell him to go to bed or swap. This said they often either took turns or shared her bed out of sheer necessity because of the vast amount of experiments he had been doing in his bedroom.

He woke up at 6 and took a call from Gregson regarding a murder down in Hell’s Kitchen that had some “interesting items taken”. With that Sherlock hung up the phone and stood, opening the blinds. Joan shook a little and threw a pillow over her head. Sherlock seeing this let out a quiet laugh. There was something in everything about Watson that stuck to him like glue. He began to orbit her not long before she decided to stay. When she told him the same it brought him an ease, a calm stillness that he had yet to ever replicate. When she decided to leave the Brownstone the stillness had become eerie, it felt too much like a drugged high - too unreal to delve into - and he wanted to take the drugs to feel at ease again. So he left, he didn’t want to know what it would do to her if he fell so hard in front of her.

He had been so busy and selfishly thinking about that he hadn’t realised what it would do to her to leave. He shook of the annoyingly deep thoughts as he looked through Watson’s wardrobe. She was back now and not only back she lived in The Brownstone once more. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t got used to her living in her own apartment. He knows, had it happened all again - he could survive her moving again. A long shirt dress, ankle boots, underwear, bra, tights and a necklace was picked out and thrown onto the bed. Watson, once again did not wake. 

Sherlock sighed. Time to bring out the big guns.

Into his own room he avoided the corrosive beakers dotted around the room and put a hand over his mouth and nose to avoid inhaling the substance till he got to his violin, checked it was in tune and crept his way back out. He got down onto one knee by her face which she once again ignored and so he began to play a song he recently memorised no further than 1 foot from her ear. The sudden close noise made Watson jump out of her skin. After playing for a little bit he put the violin down and full blown grinned at Watson. Watson despite herself saw the genuine toothy smile and couldn’t help smiling back, “You’re an idiot Sherlock.”

“Au contraire, Watson. Not only am I a genius, one of my many specialties is in ‘how to wake up a Watson’. Now we have to meet Gregson by Hell’s Kitchen.” He replied, standing. 

“Get a shower.” She grumbled.

“What?”

“Your hair was manic last night, sticking up at all ends and greasy, go wash it.” She spoke, head still half in the pillow. With a shrug, he threw his jumper off then his shirt followed by shoes and socks and walked to the bathroom to go shower.

After his shower he found his clothes in an extra bedroom and got dressed then waited for Watson by the front door.  
10 minutes later she came down fully dressed and prepared for work. Save for one thing. She was wearing his jumper as part of her shirt dress. She hadn’t noticed it wasn’t her own, never mind that it was his. He nearly told her till she grumbled about bad sleep and being grumpy and then he saw her feel the texture and let her face settle into a smile.. He didn’t have the heart to tell her. He simply put on her coat and headed out to hail a cab wondering if the precinct would notice. He hoped they wouldn't considering she was happy wearing it but Marcus almost definitely figure it out immediately. But she looked damn good wearing it. So he simply watched her out the corner of his eye as they made their way to work.


End file.
